


(Un)Lucky Twelve

by Fable_maker



Series: Divinus Mundus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anime refrences, Child Murder, Crappy powers, Crimes, Drama, Evil Plans, Evil Twins, F/F, F/M, I tried to comedy, Kidnapping, Long-ish story, Magic, My First AO3 Post, Mystery, POV Third Person, Searching, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Work In Progress, a little bit of romance, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable_maker/pseuds/Fable_maker
Summary: After a disaster happens twelve children are gathered together and given powers. Five years later a new adventure must begin.





	(Un)Lucky Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my fist story here so kind of nervous. This is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy. More notes at end

The disaster happened on what should of been a very normal weekend.  
Sunday 13th June, 5 years ago;  
Suddenly the cloudy sky cleared but in stead of the sun there was a woman. Maybe not an actual woman but a hologram of one. She just seemed the blend in with the sky, but also glow. Everyone outside just stared up somehow the sun wasn't affecting their sight. anyone inside either looked out the windows or just watched it on TV as it took over all channels.  
She was like a rainbow, a large bold thing in the sky that never seemed to get closer.  
After about thirty seconds she giggled it was loud somewhat deafening.  
"Oh wow, you must all be surprised! Well I'm not really surprised. he he." While saying this she span around her dress, her weird dress, swirled beautifully. To describe her dress thing off a purple, gold and white that was lolita styled, somehow.  
"Well.. I'm basically a god of this world. I can prove it if I need too, I must of already done it as I am speaking every current language at the same time. *sigh* Though I guess you won't believe me."  
She paused as if to think about something  
"So, I've appeared today because you humans have stopped being interesting, No large wars, no super technological developments Talk about boring! I know its only been a few years but I'm an immortal who's been around since the beginning of time.. I could forgive when you were all primitive and big headed millions of years ago, I could somewhat forgive the level of development for the 2000-100 years ago, but now your smart, you have thought up anything big for the last 20 years. years go by in the same speed for all of us.. Sooooo I wanted to throw some fun in, some magic!!"  
She grinned probably watching us confused humans.  
"Oh and to prove I'm goddess of the whole world I'll cause a huge disaster in a couple of villages. BANG!! Hehehe"  
She did all of what she said, including blow up a couple of villages.  
Unfortunately for our main characters the village they lived in was one of the two villages.  
a small-ish English village with a population of 8000 was the main concern to our protagonists. Not the other village that was apparently somewhere in Asia. 

The unspecting villagers were confused and a bit scared after the Goddess's statement. hoping it wasn't their village that was going to be one of the two, unfortunately for them that was the case. At first it started slowly raining some shiny glitter-like partical from the sky. But once they reached the ground. BANG. TSSSHHH. BOOM. PLOP! Upon impact with anything the glitter either burst into flame exploded or made a large hole inside whatever it touched. This caused a lot of problems, like building falling down, or people dying.

That day was not forgotten by anyone involved 2000 dead, 3000 hospitalized.

 

A week later all children under the age of 16, both parents killed in the disaster and no where to go were gathered together. There was twelve overall. They were inside a big building that was a factory until the disaster it mainly survived but was not usable to the factory workers no more. it had been very quickly renovated in to a place for children, but also a lab?

The four staff along with the twelve children were sitting on mismatched chairs in a circle. None of the children knew each other so they felt somewhat uncomfortable.  
One of the men spoke up. "Welcome I am Marko Botterill, Nice to meet all of you. As you know due to the strange and tragic events befallen us we've gathered together, so we will give you kids shelter and in return you kids will help us with some experiments."  
A girl with brown hair that reached just past her shoulders put her hand up. "Yes?" he asked "Mr Marko, what kind of experiments?". She spoke with a childish voice, not surprising as she looked eight or nine.  
" I'll explain later. So self introduction time, as you know you've all be assigned a number between one and twelve you'll introduce yourselves in order of number, You'll say your first and surname, how old you are and a hobby and or interest you have. Number one go!"  
After a nervous pause a boy spoke up. "I'm one sooo.. yeah... My name is Demetrios Hawk, I'm 10 years old and I really like gardening, used to do it a lot with my mum."  
The brown haired girl from before spoke up, her green eyes sparkling energetically "I'm number two! I'm Leanna Wilkinson, I'm 9 and 2 months, I really like drawing, especially eyes, eyes are fun to draw! they can portray so much emotion. And colours and shading and stuff so good to draw! Sorry did I go off track?!" The next person in the circle was a teenaged girl. "My name is Aviva Abraham, I'm 15, I like Photography" It went on and on like that around the circle.  
"I'm Anton Segal, I'm 12 and I like gaming.. And comics"  
"I'm Kai Monahan I am 7 years old and I like, I like.. I like Helping mummy write stories!!"  
"My name is Serina Peak, I'm 11 years old and my hobby is clay sculpting"  
"Noah Devine is my name! I'm 13 and I really like rock music and I can play 2 musical instruments"  
"I am Delia Busch, I am 12, I like Cooking, mainly sweets."  
"I'm Clara Stolarz, I'm 14, I like singing."  
"I'm Lenard Belmont, I'm 8, I like Painting models."  
"I'm Carlos Emmet, I am 10, I like planes."  
"My name is Susanne Kemp, I'm 13 years old and my hobby is cosplaying." 

Marco smiled, it was one of those smiles where you couldn't exactly tell if it was completely nice. my three friends here who will help look after you are Petra, he pointed to one of the woman who looked like a mix between Asian and European with dark hair, she waved and smiled. "Liliya, She's also our main first aider" The blonde woman nodded. "And finally, Luke."  
Luke smiled and said "hope we all get along well".

 

\---Back to the present---

That was five years ago now, it often wavered on the mind of Serina Peak. because the events there her right arm was permanently weird. It only took two months and everyone was changed. Two months of being experimented on by Marco and his followers.  
'Safe experiments using new supernatural substances, it'd be safe they said' those thought flutter through her, she sighed, Since the police came and took everyone away to be adopted she'd only seen one of the twelve, which made sence as the one she had seen was technically now her brother, She was technically the older sister of Carlos Emmet and had been for the past 5 years.  
Serina walked towards the shops, the cold spring air brushing against her face, she cuddled more into her over sized jumper.  
over sized jumpers and coats and hoodies were the best item of clothing to her, one they looked cute, two it covered up her weird right arm, three they were super warm on cold days, like today. Oh, the God's blessing of cozy jumpers! Hmm, God's blessing not really a sentence used now, that damn god causing so much trouble. She poped up as a sky hologram, talked weirdly at the whole world for a few minutes made everything super natural blew up Serina's home village, she was more the devil than god; Now you had to watch out for float tiles from pavements, roads and roofs that random floated up then came falling back down at great speeds whenever they could come back down minutes to month later. As well as that there was the weird plants that'd pop up wherever, and most of time you had no idea if it was dangerous or not.. then the little animals, colourful, the ones in streets were mostly small. Serina had not really bothered to learn the names of the different kinds of weird creatures.

Serina lost in her train of thought almost walked right past the shop she was meant to head to.  
She headed into the shop, Picked the shopping list out of her pocket with her left hand, her normal hand, and started shopping. About 15 minutes later she was in the frozen foods isle, seemingly the only person in that isle.  
She looked around then started speed getting all frozen food that she needed, she could use her really ght hand here, no annoying questions she wasn't technically allowed to answer.  
Suddenly she heard foot steps, she turned around just as a hand landed on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I want/need criticism, so I can improve.  
> I apologized for the grammar mistakes feel free to point them out.


End file.
